


The Affair That Never Was

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: In some other universe, some time after Haven is over some of the cast get together for some reunion drinks. Balfour/Bryant shenanigans ensue.RPF disclaimer;I don't know any of these people, or have any insight into their lives. I just watch the show and interviews about the show. None of this is real or intended as any kind of comment on reality. It’s just the slightly ridiculous contents of my slightly ridiculous mind. If I thought it was real I wouldn’t need to write it.
Relationships: Eric Balfour/Lucas Bryant
Kudos: 1





	The Affair That Never Was

Adam nearly hadn’t made it to this impromptu Haven mini-reunion at Eric’s, but he was glad he was here; they were always a fun group to hang out with. It had been a fluctuating group of people milling round the kitchen and yard through the late afternoon and early evening. Sam and Jim had been here for a while before they had both left for different vacations. Shawn, currently filming in Toronto, was the most notable absence. Emily’s husband was at home with their kids, and Adam’s wife had left a while ago to comfort a friend going through a messy divorce.

So now the remaining guests sat on sofas around the coffee table that currently held a card game. The game was proceeding in fits and starts, interrupted by Emily taking phone calls from another time zone for her next project, and by Eric and Lucas engaged in their usual antics, arms draped over each other at every conceivable opportunity. Adam sat across from them, watching amused as they jostled for space on the sofa that did in fact have plenty of room for both of them, even with Erin and Kirsty sat either side.

When they’d been filming Haven, inspired (he’d assumed) partly by the energy of Duke and Nathan on screen, and particularly when they’d been going to comic cons for interviews, there had always been on and off rumours about whether there was something more between Eric and Lucas than friendship. At first Adam had assumed it was all an act for the cameras, just another way to promote the show, but then more and more he saw them ... well, there really was no other word for it than flirting … when there were no cameras, journalists or fans in sight. And since the show had ended they had, if anything, only gotten worse. It wasn’t that he thought either of them were about to leave, or cheat on, their wives - they were clearly both very happily married and indeed those wives were sat either side of them now. It was just, sometimes he wondered what was really going through their heads.

Lucas leant forward to put some cards on the table, and leaned his hand on Eric’s thigh - really quite far up Eric’s thigh, Adam noticed - to move back, and as he shifted backwards, his elbow came up in front of Eric’s chest. Eric grabbed a hold of Lucas’s arm and they started pushing back and forth, jostling each other again, moving back and forth against each other in something somewhere between a play fight and a hug. The movement sent Eric's foot upwards at an angle that connected it with the coffee table at sufficient force that three separate drinks came very close to toppling over, one of which threatened to cover Adam's leg in red wine before he grabbed hold of it.

Slightly exasperated, Adam asked, "Are you two  _ actually _ having an affair?" Even as the final word left his mouth he realised it might not be the best thing to say to two married men when their wives were in the room. Even so, he didn't expect it to be a big deal. He expected some more joking around, in the same vein they had been; maybe a, ‘ _ We're actually married already,’ _ or a, ‘ _ We were only keeping it secret because we knew you'd be jealous _ ,’ or more probably an, ‘ _ If you want to join in you only have to ask.’ _

What actually happened was that both men flicked involuntary looks to their wives. They weren't guilty looks though, and the women didn't seem upset.

"He wishes," Lucas said.

Again Adam expected a joke, an, ‘ _ It's not my fault if you can't keep your hands off me,’ _ jibe. But the jibe that came out had a totally different feel.

"Yeah so does your wife," Eric said.

There was a complicated sequence of looks then, that Adam couldn't keep up with. A look between Lucas and Eric, another between Lucas and Kirsty, and Erin taking it all in. It seemed like the four of them were all looking at each other at once. Suddenly it had turned into A Moment. 

Even so, Adam expected someone to break it with another smart-assed sarcastic comment. But for once Eric didn't speak at all, he just reached forward, grabbed Lucas's jaw, brought their mouths together and ran his tongue across Lucas's for a moment before pulling away.

Looking - not unreasonably, Adam thought - slightly stunned, Lucas asked, "What was that?" It was the kind of three-word sentence that could have meant several vastly different things, depending on the intonation it had. It might have meant, ‘ _ Are you crazy?’ _ or, ‘ _ You want a fight?’ _ But what it actually meant right now was, ‘ _ That all you got?’ _

So Eric reached forwards again, but this time it was slower, more considered. More sensual. He ran one hand around Lucas's jaw into his hair and pressed their lips together. After only the briefest hesitation, Lucas was kissing back.

They had long joked about the possibility of Duke and Nathan making out. There had been many discussions about how this might happen, and Eric in particular had pushed for it with Haven’s writers, assuring them they could make a screen kiss work. Adam didn't have as much experience with screen kisses as these two, but sat this close, with no cameras or directors and no script to follow, it wasn’t hard to tell the difference; this was clearly the real thing. Eric’s fingers curled lightly round Lucas’s neck, and Lucas’s palm rested on Eric’s chest, and they shifted against each other again, trying to move closer even though there was already no gap between them. Eric's free hand was reaching back towards Erin, Adam realised, and Kirsty's rested on Lucas's thigh. The two women flashed a look at each other, too brief to read, and then they were watching their husbands again. 

Suddenly feeling entirely out of place, Adam got up and went into the kitchen where he found Emily finishing up a phone call. "Hey, sorry I had to disappear again, that call took longer than I thought. What's going on?"

Adam just pointed back where he'd come from and she turned to look, her face taking on a perfectly oval-shaped expression of surprise when she saw. She stepped back into the kitchen. "Well. That's been a long time coming."

"We're assuming Erin and Kirsty are OK with this development?" Adam asked.

Emily laughed, amused that he even had to ask. "Oh yeah. We are pretty confident they're both having an absolutely fantastic time right now."

"Right."

Emily put her phone back in her bag, and reached for the drink she had left by the sink.

"So everything OK?" Adam asked, referring to the phone call.

They chatted for a while as she told him about the complications involved in this particular movie, and they reminiscenced a bit more about their days up in Nova Scotia with Haven. 

When Emily finished her drink she walked back over to the door to look into the living room again. Eric and Lucas, who had already been practically in each other's laps before, seemed to have somehow shifted even closer together, and their kiss had definitely gotten deeper and more intense; mouths and tongues shifting against each other, eyes closed against the world. As they watched, Eric reached for the buttons of Lucas’s shirt, undoing a couple and pushing his fingers against Lucas's skin. As she saw this Emily half-expected Lucas to pull away, but instead he moved a hand down Eric’s ribs to slide his fingers around his waist under his t-shirt. Eric reached a hand back to his wife again, and Emily saw Eric and Erin's fingers squeeze tighter together. 

"I think it might be time for us to leave them to it," Emiily said to Adam. She hadn't intended or expected the others to hear, but Kirsty turned towards them. "We're gonna go," Emily said, pointing to her and Adam and then towards the door. Kirsty waved, and Emily grinned and flashed her a thumbs up before closing the door on them.

"You wanna call in at Joe's for a drink?" Emily asked Adam. "It's still early really."

"Yeah, sure," he replied, sounding distracted.

"What, don't tell me you're feeling left out?" she asked amused, as they let themselves out of the house.

To her surprise, he stopped to think about this. "Well," he began cautiously. "They're both good looking guys."

Emily laughed. "I doubt Eric would mind if you went back in there. Not so sure about the others though." It was a surprisingly long moment before another thought occurred to her. "And what would your wife make of this idea?"

Adam didn't answer the question directly, just replied firmly, "Let's go."

-

Back in the house, Eric shifted his hips forward a fraction and the movement meant his shoulders moved further back. Lucas responded by pushing closer to him, leaning over him almost; the beginnings of covering Eric's body with his. The two women watched happily as the men’s kiss grew still more urgent, their hands moving more and more widely across each other’s bodies.

At some point they drew apart a little, a break for air, and Eric spoke to the room around him, “Hey Sasquatch, d’you wanna -”

“They left,” Kirsty told him.

Both men turned to her in surprise. 

“Adam and Emily left a while ago. It’s just us here now.”

There was a slightly charged moment of silence before Eric replied. “Well then there’s really nothing to stop me ripping all his clothes off, is there?”

“Can’t resist me huh?” replied Lucas, but the light and amused tone he might have used at the beginning of the evening was gone, replaced with something much more intense. 

Eric pulled him close for another kiss, pulling at the remaining buttons of his shirt as he did. The movement pulled Lucas forward and Eric backwards, moving them closer to lying down, though there wasn’t really room for that on the sofa with two other people beside them as well.

Eric broke for air again, shifted the two of them a little more upright. “So if everyone’s happy with the direction things are going,” he began, his eyes running down Lucas’s body as he spoke, “there’s a perfectly nice bed upstairs with a lot more room to stretch out on.”

Kirsty made a ‘ _ Lead on then,’ _ gesture with her hand, and a quick glance at his wife confirmed for Eric what he already knew. The three of them looked at Lucas, who simply stood up and reached a hand down to help Eric up. 

Eric led the way out of the room, Lucas followed by Kirsty and Erin. As they got to the stairs, the two women turned to each other and shared a little high five, the impact of their hands ending up a little louder than they’d intended. 

Lucas turned to look at them, “What was that?”

The women, remembering when they had met for coffee and talked about the type of evening that might be most likely to result in what was now actually happening, and the suggestions they had made to their husbands to prompt that evening taking place, simply smiled and shrugged.

Eric turned back, impatient, “Are you letting me take you to bed, or what?” he asked Lucas, somehow managing to make the impatience sound fond. Eric reached out a hand towards Lucas, who took hold of it and, after one last searching look at his wife’s smile, turned to follow Eric up the stairs. 

The women shared a brief smile with each other, and then followed their husbands into the bedroom to watch the absolute best home entertainment either of them had ever seen.


End file.
